1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to powdered abrasive cleansers that exhibit superior soil removal properties and that are surface safe. The cleansers include an anionic, nonionic and/or amphoteric surfactant, borax pentahydrate, that is preferably sodium tetraborate pentahydrate, and optionally calcium carbonate, a source of active chlorine, and an alkaline detergent builder.
2. Brief Statement of the Related Art
Abrasive cleansers have long been in commercial use. These are typically dry powders incorporating silica sand, a source of hypochiorite and a nonionic or anionic surfacant. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,071 discloses scouring cleansers containing chlorinated trisodium phosphate and a small critical amount of borax (sodium tetraborate decahydrate) which apparently stabilizes the chlorinated phosphate in storage but does not effect aluminum mark removal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,922 discloses a dry granular bleaching composition having allegedly improved effectiveness against food stains. The composition requires a combination of sulfamic acid and a source of available chlorine. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,161 discloses a scouring composition composing cationic surface active compounds and a water-soluble abrasive which may be borax pentahydrate. The composition purportedly leaves the surface which has been cleaned dry, shiny and free from a gritty residue film. Unfortunately, it has been found that the cationic surfactant is a fairly ineffective cleaning agent.
While prior art abrasive cleansers can effectively clean rough surfaces, such as concrete, their use is contraindicated on shiny or smooth surfaces, such as tiles or composite hard surfaces, such as ceramic, FORMICA.RTM. or CORIAN.RTM., which can be dulled with use.